


Marry Me

by MissScarlett75



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Lydia and Stiles, F/M, Gen, Study Buddies, The Proposal - Freeform, Two little geniuses, Young and In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlett75/pseuds/MissScarlett75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles are studying.  Well...they are supposed to be studying.  But naturally, whenever it's the two of them together, things veer off course.  But this time, there's no supernatural involvement whatsoever. Instead, there's just...a lot of feelings.  And wine.  Which then prompts Stiles to ask THE question. But does Lydia say yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

 

“Ugh, I can’t do this anymore,” Lydia groaned.  Her head ached; an incessant pounding.  She was lying on Stiles’ bed, studying Anatomy and Physiology. “There’s only so many times I can look at the same old human organs and body parts a thousand times.”

“Well, if you need any extra help with that, make it more interesting...You know where to look.” Stiles winked at her.

“Tempting, but I’ve got you completely memorized. You are a totally normal teenage boy. I have the normal stuff down, but the abnormal stuff is hard.”

“Oh, wow,” Stiles said. “Wow. That just...that means so much to me, Lydia. I don’t think anyone’s called me normal before.  Seriously, I’m genuinely touched.” He waved a hand in front of his face, pretending to be holding back tears.  He grinned at her a minute later. “I’m being honest here, though. Really, that’s the sad part.”

Lydia giggled. “You’re by text-book definition normal. But by Lydia’s standards, not quite.”

“Ouch,” Stiles said, fake pouting.

“But that’s why I’m with you.  You intrigue me, to say the least.”  Lydia shifted and nudged him in the shoulder.

“I think I can work with that.”  

“You better,” Lydia said.  She leaned over and kissed him.  Lydia turned back to the textbook and her head pains returned. “I seriously can’t do this right now.  I think I need a drink.” She moaned into the pillow in which her book was propped upon.

“No problemo.” Stiles left and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine.

“Why thank you, Mr. Stilinski.  How very sophisticated of you,” Lydia said, putting on a fake hoity-toity voice.

“I try,” Stiles said, with a shrug.  “Plus, only the best for Miss Lydia Martin.”

“I think this will do the trick.” Lydia took the glass Stiles poured her and started downing it. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Need I remind you that this is wine, Lydia?”

“I know.” Lydia finished the glass and held it out to Stiles.

“Okayyy…” He poured her another glass.

Lydia shifted so she laid with her back on Stiles’ bed, staring at the ceiling.  A few minutes later she said, “I feel so much better. Seriously, what would I do without you, Stiles?”

“I don’t know.  Actually study, instead of being distracted by this rugged and strikingly handsome young man beside you?  I don’t blame you, though. Not one bit.”

“Funny,” Lydia said sarcastically. But she flashed him a smile anyway.

Lydia turned so they were face to face on the bed. Stiles laid next to her, looking at a book of his own for his Criminal Justice class.  He held a glass of wine in his hand, his fingers twisting it by the stem.

Stiles instantly met her gaze and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She tasted the wine on his breath and knew hers definitely was the same.

“Ok, back to work,” Stiles said, pulling away reluctantly.  Lydia nodded.

She turned back to her book and the words swam before her. Carotid artery. Superior vena cava. Medial lumen. Patent ductus arteriosus. Patent...ductus...arteriosus.

She turned the page and read the following: This is a normal part of fetal circulation, however, it is abnormal for it to remain open following the birthing process.  If the patent ductus arteriosus stays patent, oxygen rich blood from the aorta mixes with oxygen poor blood from the pulmonary artery, thus producing much strain on the heart and increasing blood pressure in the lung arteries.

“I don’t even know what I’m reading! I could have sworn I was reading about the knee just five minutes ago, but now it’s heart conditions?  Congenital heart conditions? What is going here?”

Stiles looked over at the page. “Yes, it’s definitely the heart.” He creased his eyebrows at her. “You ok?”

“No, I’m not! I’m not ok! Frankly, I’m exhausted. I have this midterm in two weeks and I’m just not prepared. I don’t think I’ll ever be. It’s one thing to know the heart and how it works, I got that. But these congenital heart conditions. I mean, it’s like, the first five, ok, I got this. But then, when there’s like ten more...pulmonary atresia, pulmonary stenosis, and then, like...fuck, tetralogy of fallot.  Then there’s like, total anomalous pulmonary venous connection...and...and...transposition of the great arteries. And those aren’t even all of them! Ugh, I want to kill myself. They are all  the same after a while. “

“Need I remind you that I have no idea what those things are? No need to be specific. Please, for the love of god. I can barely handle my own material as it is.  I don’t need other bizarre terminology being thrown out there.  Especially if it has nothing to do with criminals or law.”  As if to reinforce this statement, he took a particularly big gulp of his wine.

Lydia ignored him and buried her head in her hands. “I’m taking this course for fun.  God, I’m such an idiot.  What was I thinking? This class isn’t a prerequisite for anything, why did I want to take it?? I’m a dual major in Chemistry and Physics for crying out loud!”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “You do realize you had this all down this morning, right?  You recited them all to me by memory in like under ten minutes.  This is just the alcohol talking. I feel like it’s doing the opposite effect or something.”

Lydia stared at him. “I thought I could do this. But I can’t,” she said in a small voice. It didn’t even sound like her.

“Yes, you can,” Stiles said gently. “And remember, Lydia.  This Anatomy stuff is something you really wanted to learn and were interested in. You were so excited about it.  I know you can do this.”

“No, I can’t.” They stared at each other. Stiles’ expression softened and Lydia saw something there she had never seen before. A flash of emotions went through his eyes.

“Marry me, Lydia.”

“What?” Had she heard that right?

“Marry me.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles rolled off the bed and Lydia added, “This isn’t funny, Stiles! As you can see, I’m not laughing about this.”  Stiles ignored her. “Besides, what does marriage have to do with my crisis, anyway?”

Stiles still had his back turned, busy at his desk.  Doing what exactly, Lydia had no idea.  He didn’t say a thing but when he faced her again, he had red string wrapped around his finger and kneeled on the ground before the bed. They were face to face.

“You’re drunk.” That was the only explanation, of course.

Stiles laughed. “No, you’re the drunk one, Lydia.”

“Am not.” She frowned at him.

“How many drinks have you had?”

“Not many.”

“Well, I didn’t refill my glass right here, that’s for sure.” Stiles said. He pointed to the empty bottle of wine. “That’s all you.  You drank three glasses.  Full ones, might I add.”

“Issh not,” Lydia said indignantly, not pronouncing the “is” correctly.

“I rest my case,” Stiles said, his mouth twitching.

“Fine, maybe a little,” Lydia said rolling her eyes.

Stiles reached up and tied something around her finger. It was the red string.

"Marry me." His voice was husky, just the way Lydia liked it.  She loved how she could tell his emotion based on the tone of his voice. When it was this deep and low, he was feeling intensely about the topic at hand. And in this case, the topic was her.  

She stared at him, shocked. Then Stiles sneezed, which was rather cute she would admit, but the mood was broken.

“What are you doing?” She demanded. “Get up off the floor.”

“Marry me, Lydia,” Stiles repeated. Lydia was more drunk than she realized. Stiles actually was proposing to her.  Did he have to do this now? She supposed that wasn’t quite a fair argument, it wasn’t like she ever had great timing either.

Lydia looked down at her ring finger, where he had tied the red string in a bow.

“Where’s my ring, huh?” She raised her eyebrows.  “This is supposed to be the ring?  Seriously? Please tell me this is a substitute.”

Stiles cleared his throat nervously. “This was kind of...uh, a spur of the moment thing, you know?” Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles, to which Stiles reciprocated with his own eyes narrowing. “Well, if you ever say yes, don’t worry, I will most definitely get you a ring.”    

“Fair enough,” Lydia said. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and tilted her head at him. “Yes. It was always a yes, anyway.”

“Oh thank God,” Stiles said, his initially tense body visibly relaxing at her words. He stood up. “After your reaction, I was nervous that this whole thing was stupid.”

“It _was_ stupid,” Lydia said. “We’re 19 years old. But I presume the actual wedding is going to be way in the future?”

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles said quickly. “I mean, I don’t know, I just...felt something. I had to ask.  I want to do this forever, Lydia. I want to always be by your side. Always there, through the great times and the not so great, where you are freaking out to the point where you want me to get you drunk. I love you.”

Lydia smiled. “I love you, too, Stiles. Now, come here and kiss me. That’s what you are supposed to do after a proposal, you know..”

“Ah, right,” Stiles said.  “How can I forget that important little detail?” He leaned forward and their lips met, as did the rest of their bodies, as Stiles positioned himself on top of Lydia, knocking away their textbooks. “There’s always time for studying later, right?”

“Of course,” Lydia said. “But who said this wasn’t studying? I’m reviewing my favorite parts of the male anatomy, Stiles. That of a particular Mr. Stiles Stilinski, naturally.”

“Glad to be of help.”

Laughing, Lydia dragged Stiles’ face to hers and started their “studying.”

 

 

 


End file.
